fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PsychoWarper/Orion Rigel
Summary WIP/TBD Personality WIP Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Orion Rigel Origin: The Fallen Throne Gender: Male Age: At least 8,500 years old, likely older Classification: God Killer, Serial Killer, Bounty Hunter, Sorcerer, Golem Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 252 kg (555 lbs) Height: 302 cm (9'9") Likes: Knowledge, Treasure, Smithing Dislikes: Cowards, Ignorance, Gods Eye Color: White Hair Color: Unknown Hobbies: Smithing, Training Values: Knowledge, Skill Martial Status: Unknown Status: Unknown Affiliation: Himself Combat Statistics Tier: At least 8-B, possibly Higher, 1-A with Preparation Powers and Abilities: |-|Standard Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 survived fatal wounds and continued to fight even after his regeneration was negated, 3, 4, 6 can take over others bodies after implanting Runes within their bodies and 8 on powerful Runes he placed within his personal dimension), Regeneration (High-Mid), Cyborgization (He has replaced 90% of his body with magical armor), Non-Physical Interaction (He can interact with and fight Conceptual, Nonexistent and Abstract beings) Pocket Reality Manipulation and Dimensional Storage (He has a personal dimension that he can step in and out of at will, it consists of what seems to be an infinitely sized lavish mansion that allows him to store every book, spell, scroll, weapon and more hes ever collected within it), Magic (Has learned to use various different kinds of giving him a wide array of abilities including Petrification, Time Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and more), Information Analysis, Curse Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Possession (Plants nigh undetectable Runes on any being within his vicinity, the Runes create a connection to his soul within the being so that should he die he can forcefully process their body warping it to replicate his own), Extremely skilled Blacksmith and Inventor, Extremely skilled fighter, Soul Manipulation (Even his most basic attacks effect his opponents souls), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Sealing (Can seal those who he touches when utilizing a self made rune, those who are sealed by this technique have their dimensional level reduced to 0-D), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Acausality (Types 4 is capable of functioning and fighting in places completely devoid of Change, Causality, or any real Laws), Teleportation (Can instantly travel anywhere in 3-D space, anywhere else requires prep), Causality Manipulation (He can warp Cause and Effect, arrows fired from his bow "Scharfschütze" reverse causality always finding their targets heart), Life Manipulation (Those hit by the arrows fired from "Scharfschütze" have their life force sapped away], Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9; He can kill beings with abstract and higher dimensional immoralities) and Regeneration Negation (High-Godly) with his blades Død and Ondskap, Petrification and Durability Negation with his guns Järn and stål |-|With Preparation= Statistics Amplification (Can massively increase his Strength, Speed and Durability to the point of being able to fight Höher), Power Nullification, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Void Manipulation (With enough time he was able to disrupt the Höher's Hierarchy and even null their effects on the world), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; He was able to warp true platonic concepts to change history resulting in certain events and beings to have never happened/existed. This did take an extreme amount of prep time and energy to reform however), Creation (Has created several artifacts to counter and defeat specific beings), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Traveled to higher dimensions multiple times and was even able to travel to and outside the void), Forcefield Creation (He was able to block attacks from several Höher), Resistance Negation (He is able to negate the blessings of Arch-Mages granted by Niedriger which give them massive resistances to various abilities (Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation and Life & Death Manipulation), Time Stop (Hes been able stop time spanning entire universes), Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (He has been able to reduce multiple galaxies to elementary particles, was able to totally destabilize and even change the laws of physics across the multiverse) |-|Resistences= Resistence to Magic, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Pain Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, BFR, Absorption, Statistics Reduction, Size Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Time Manipulation (), Soul Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (His soul was created from a small sliver of a soul of a being that sees the Höher Hierarchy as irrelevant ficion, this also allows him to perceive higher dimensions/higher dimensional beings and learn knowledge his human brain shouldnt be capable of understading) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+, possibly Higher (During a fight with a Vampire he was destroyed multiple City Blocks in an effort to kill the monster, is able to fight and kill people who can harm him), Outerversal level with Preparation (With enough prep he was able to overpower and even kill the void beings and was able to harm lower level Höher). Can negate durability a number of ways including directly attacking the opponents soul Speed: FTL (He was able to chase down a Mage who could boost his speed 5x the speed of light), Immeasurable Combat and Reaction speed (He was able to fight and kill someone that could causally travel and step through time), Irrelevant Attack and Combat speed with Preparation (He was able to fight and kill a void being and even able to harm a Höher) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting' Strength]]: Class 25, likely Irrelevant with Preparation [[Striking Strength|'Striking' Strength]]: At least Multi-City Block level+, possibly Higher, Outerversal level with Preparation Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+, possibly Higher (He is able to take attacks from beings that can survive his own, during one of his fights he was hit so hard it shattered a mountain), Outerversal level with Preparation/Force Fields (Was able to create a force that could block attacks from multiple Höher). Immortality and Possession makes him hard to kill Stamina: Limitless Range: Varies between Standard Melee Range to High Hyperversal '''depending on which ability is used, '''Irrelevent '''with Preparation and Teleportation (He was able exit the Multiverse into the void and even exit the void itself) '''Standard Equipment: Scharfschütze, Død and Ondskap, Järn and Stål Intelligence: Supergenius (Despite his psychotic episodes and suicidal tendencies he has near complete mastery over all known (and most unknown) Magic, Language, Fighting Techniques and Sciences. He spends much of his time creating new magic and equipment that revolutionize the fields they exist in (hes even created new fields) and has been able to outsmart Arch-Mages who are able to draw on the knowledge and intelligence of Higher Beings), Nigh-Omniscience via Preparation Weakness: Notable Attacks/Techniques Category:Blog posts